Naru Warriors Demon Of The Hidden Mist
by Siverfanweedo
Summary: Naruto/Warriors SealedPaw Naruto is a young tom form Hidden leaf. He and his team Emopaw-Sasuke Pinkpaw-Sakura and Maskface-Kakashi are sent off on a Mission to escort an older tom home, when they are attacked by a different tom.Along side this a prophecy hangs over head. Edit added cover-Drew it myself..Not my best Work ever
1. Prologue

**Yo...First time posting on this site...Grammar will be the WORST **

**I do not own Naruto or Warrior I own the warrior names,I'll list each cat name before you start reading, One last thing this story MOSTLY follows the Naruto storyline, and I am also snowstepofsunclan from DA so i did not steal this. R&R don't have to XDD**

A white tom sat staring in to as starry pool.  
"sup' Whitewick" a Blue gray she cat with black paw purred.  
Whitewick turned,"Oh Stormdash, I am looking" He told the she cat  
She laughed."at what" She flicked her tail.  
Whitewick pulled her over with his long tail.  
Her eyes where wide."Oh me" She hissed  
"I knew that kit was no good" He mutter.  
A fire red tom walked in.  
Stormdash and whitewick turn  
The red tom bowed his head."Firecall" Whitewick gasped  
"Good day" Firecall meowed in a low rasped tone.  
Stormdash kept her eyes on the tom  
"Rippletime wanted me to get you" Firecall glanced at the two cats.  
Whitewick look worried."why"  
Firecall turned.  
"lets go" Stormdash hissed in the white toms ears.  
The 3 cats made there way to an old rocky cave.  
"Rippletime,Glowingstar" Firecall hissed roughly  
Glowingstar set his bright eye eyes at the two cats  
Rippletime glanced as well.  
"Rippletime," Whitewick pured bowing his head.  
"Glowingstar" he repeated.  
"As you may know" Rippletime said in a low hiss."A new prophecy has come to Starclan"  
Whitewick nodded  
Rippletime brought his colorless eyes to Whitewick.  
Glowingstar sighed  
Rippletime glaces around  
"The Sealed one will fight till the end, and the strong will leave to evil" all the cats muttered at once.  
Rippletime got up and licked his side."Fare well, may I see you soon"  
Glowingstar looked at the 3 cats."Troubled times for the clans" she mutter  
Firecall bowed his head."All will be fine"  
Whitewick nodded."Our home,Hidden lead is strong" He said  
Glowingstar smiled.  
Stormdash licked her paws."And with Sealedkit" She said  
Glowingstar pured."Sealedkit"  
The starclan cats sat.  
Troubled times where coming for there old clan

**How bad? very I know...sorry**


	2. Chapter 1 pg 1

ed

**I had thsi writen down when i posted the first page XDD**

**Any way now we get in to the story**

**Sealedkit-Naruto**

**Scratchedface-Iruka**

**And this page is SHORT...I really like writeing this stuff...**

Sealedkit ran through the bushes.  
"Get back here" A brown tom hissed  
"As if" Sealedkit meowed keeping his pace  
Berry juice was on his face.  
"Sealedkit" the Tom hissed  
Sealedkit only stopped when he blindly ran in a different tom.  
"Sealedkit" He hissed."clean up that mess" He hissed his tail pointy to a rock carved in it was the faces of 4 toms.  
"How do you know it was me" Sealedkit purred licking his paw.  
The tom narrowed his eyes.  
"Sorry Scratchedface" Sealedkit muttered."I'll get on it"  
Scratchedface sighed.  
Sealedkit parents died when he was born,He's always been alone.  
Scratchedface watched as Sealedkit cleaned the berry juice off the stony cat faces.  
The 4 faces where of the 4 leaders.  
Each given a pretty Blane name  
1ststart 2ndstar 3star(and the current leader) and 4thstar  
4star died saving the clans from an Evil nine tailed he then sealed in his son,thus giving Sealedkit his name.  
After Sealedkit cleaned up the mess he had made scratchedface pawed up to the young blond tom.  
"Lets go get some fresh kill(since cat's can't eat ramen)."  
Sealedkit pured."McKay"  
Scratchedface picked up a blackbird and dropped it as Sealedkit's paw.  
"thanks Scratchface" He pured flicking his tail  
Scratchedface grabs himself a blackbird as well.  
"Scratchedface" Sealedkit pured,while pawing at the older tom  
"Yes" Scratched face pured licking the feather off his face.  
"Could I put you head banded on,Just this " Sealedkit pured pawing at the head baned on Scratchedface's forehead.  
Scrachedface nudged the kit away."No way." he laughed."Once you become a geini you'll get one" He said.  
Sadness crossed Sealedkit's face.  
"Any way time to go to your nest".Scratchedface said pushing Sealedkit up."Tomorrow in your Geini test"  
Sealedkit jumped up."Your right,See ya" He pured as he ran off.  
Scratched face sat down, then sighed."what kinda of cat will you be little one?"

**omg I am no good at time am I...^^; anyway end of Chap 2...**

**Next page more kitties will be added**


	3. chapter 1 page 2

**Sealedkit-Naruto**  
**Scratchface- Ikarua**  
**Silverpelt-Mizuki**  
**Emokit- Sasuke**  
**Pinkkit-Sakura**

**A new page...I am not getting better at this stuff.I really hope people read this stuff**

Sealedkit entered the nursery and sat down in his nest.  
He glanced around.  
Pinkkit was with her mother  
Emokit sat alone.A gleam of anger and sadness in his eyes.  
The other kits where asleep  
Sealedkit closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Starclan dream time**  
Sealedkit woke up, "Hello" Rippletime said slowly.  
Sealedkit hissed at the colorless tom  
"Do not fear me kit" He hissed  
Sealedkit stop hissing."Where am I?" Sealedkit snapped  
"Starclan" Rippletime told him  
Sealedkit blinked."Did I die?" He asked  
Rippletime shook his head no  
Sealedkit not confused to an endless point licked his chest "Come" Rippletime meowed flicking his tailed  
Sealedkit did as told.  
"look" Rippletime meowed  
Sealedkit looked in a pool of water that is full of stars  
Slowly an image appeared.  
A black tom lunged a blond tom.  
There battle seemed full of raged and worry and sadness.  
"W-what is this" Sealedkit hissed slamming his paw on the water  
Slowly Rippletime told Sealedkit the Prophecy. Sealedkit looked at the tom.  
Ripple time was slowly fading "WAIT" Sealedkit hissed,"Don't leave"  
**Out of starclan**

Sealedkit woke up.  
"What is wrong with you" Emokit hissed.  
"Nothing Emokit," Sealedkit hissed back."I just went Starclan"  
Emokit blinked."so" He hissed back  
Scratchedface made his way to the nursery."Kit's time for your geini test" He pured.  
"YES" Sealedkit squeaked waking up every other cat.  
**After the Geini test**

Sealedkit from the shadows,Everyone but him has passed. The mothers and fathers of the kits where so happy. Sealedkit hissed.  
A Sliver tom walked up to Sealedkit.  
" Silverpelt" Sealedkit meowed sadly  
Silverpelt smiled, then placed his nose on the kit's forehead  
Sealedkit moved away  
"Come with me" Silverpelt pured  
Sealedkit followed after the older tom.  
"You know Scratchedface is not trying to be mean." The sliver tom said flicking his tail."He just want you to be the best Cat you can be"  
Sealedkit's ear twitched."Still.I wish I passed" he mutter  
"In that case" Silverpelt purred . sealedkit turned  
"Let me tell you a secret" Silverpelt pured cleaning his claws .

**Later that night**  
Sealedkit climbed out of his nest  
He slowly brushed past Emokit.  
Once out of the den Sealedkit sighed.  
Then he ran to the hokages den 'where is it' he thought to himself He looked through the pile of scrolls  
_(A/N reamber these cat's can do odd stuff)_  
"here" he pured pulling out a scroll  
Silverpelt watched as the young tom read the words on the scroll.  
"What Shadow clones" He hissed "Why dose it have to be that"

Scratchedface lay in his nest.  
thinking to himself as he remembered one night The nigh Sealedkit was born

**Flashback  
**_A large fox with nine tail growled at the many cats fighting it back_  
_"We have to stand out ground till 4Th-star get here" A tom hissed_  
_"Wait" A young tom hissed"Mother and father are still fighting"_**  
flashback end**

"Scratchedface" Silverpelt hissed" stole the scroll of sealing as a prank"  
Many cats where out side the Hokage den hissing angry things about Sealedkit  
He told them about the danger of the scroll"it's been half a day since the scroll was taken. We must find Sealedkit right away" he rasped  
Scratchedface ran off in the wood to find the young blond tom  
'I'll go tell a few more cats,then I'll get ride of Sealedkit and make um think HE ran off with the scroll' Silverpelt thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4 page 3

**Last page in chapter 1...I ended up opening a manga and went from that...I will be skipping a part...sorry if you liked the chapter after any one even did.I meant in the real manga not my crazy fanfic.I think for chapter 2 I'll try and make it...less.. this won't mater as of now.I may write fillers, or do fanfics based off the movies.**

**Any way enjoy the last page to chapter page I'll be better**

**Sealedkit-Naruto(next chapter Sealedpaw)  
Scracthedface- Ikarua  
Silverpelt-Mizuki**

Scratchedface jumped down in front of Sealedkit.  
"I found you" he hissed  
Sealedkit laughed" You found me, I only learned one thing" he pured  
Scratchedface's ear twitched."Your all beat up what have you been downing out here?" he asked  
Sealedkit tail started twitching"Never mind that watch,watch I know a knew jutsu"  
_(A/N yes these cat's can you Jutsu)_  
Scrathedface looked at was out here training?  
"sealedkit,where did you get that scroll?" Scratchedface asked the young tom  
Sealedkit looked at Scratchedface."Silverpelt told me about it,and this place"  
Scratched Face ears went back 'Silverpelt?'  
"HE said if i show you this skill,I definitely pass." Sealedkit pured  
Then about 20 kunai(Ninja Knives) went flying in the air  
_(A/N Ya Ninja knives)_  
Sealedkit got out of the scratched face was impaled with about 5  
"nice job finding the mouse brain" Silverpelt hissed  
"I see that's what's going on" Scratchedface hiss was rasped with pain  
"Sealedkit give me the scroll" Silverpelt hissed at the kit.  
"No don't" Scracthedface told him  
"Huh what,what is going on here" Sealedkit meowed looking back and forth at the two toms.  
"The seals in that are dangerous and forbidden, Silverpelt used you" Scratchedface hissed  
"Sealedkit, there no use in you having it,give it to me" Silverpelt pured licking his lips."I'll tell you the truth"  
"NO DON'T" Scratchedface hissed at the top of his lungs.  
Silverpelt smiled"12 years ago...You know about the demon fox being sealed right?" Silverpelt let out a low dark hiss  
Sealedkit stepped back.  
"since that day a special rule was placed in the clan" Silverpelt hissed  
"A rule?" Sealedkit meowed  
"..But this rule was never meant to be told to you" Silverpelt let his claws dig in to the tree he was standing on  
"to me? Tell me whats this rule!" Sealedkit hissed  
Silverpelt let of a dark 'Morrow' of laughter  
"Tell me" Sealedkit meowed again  
"The rule that no one is allowed to tel you, that YOU are the nine tailed fox" Silverpelt holwed.  
"what" Sealedkit meowed"WHAT DO YOU MEAN" He cried  
"It means you are the nine tailed fox that destroyed the village and KILLED scratchedface's parents"  
Silverpelt hissed  
"STOP IT" Scrathedface hissed again  
"You where sealed by the leader you admired" Silverpelt hissed  
"Stop it" Scratchedface butted in  
"you where lied to by every one" Silverpelt kept continued"Don't you find it odd how EVERYONE hates you" Silverpelt pulled out a large throwing star"** EVEN SCRATCHEDFACE HATES YOU"** He hiss letting the star fly toward Sealedkit  
"No" sealedkit hissed to himself.  
'He's never known a parenst love,and the hate from all his classmates' Scaratchedface thought  
"NOBODY WILL LOVE YOU" Silverpelt hissed  
'So to get attention he caused a lot of trouble' Scrathedface kept thinking  
"That scroll was used to seal you up" Silverpelt added  
'he acts SO strong, but he is truly surfing' Scrathedface was still thinking to himself,then he jumped over large shrunken landing in Scratchedface's back blood trailing down his chin.  
"Why?" Sealedkit muttered  
"My..Sealedkit you must have also been in a lot of pain and felt SO alone" He ScratchedFace cried"I'm sorry Sealedkit if only I did a better wouldn't have to feel this way"  
Silverpelt hissed  
Sealedkit then ran off  
"Sealedkit" Scratchedface meowed  
"Sealedkit is not a cat to change his mind, I bet he gonna use the scroll to get a revenge on the clan" Silverpelt muttered as he jumped to the ground."You saw his eyes of a demon"  
"Sealedkit,Isn't like that" Scratchedface muttered in pain  
"Either way.I'll kill him" Silverpelt ran after Sealedkit  
Scratchedface tried to move no way' he taught to himself  
"we should have killed him" A tom hissed  
"Now we have to find him for he reopens the power of the nine tails" a different tom added  
"If you find him kill him"  
"sealedkit" Scrathedface meowed  
Sealedkit turned.  
"Hurry and give me the scroll,Silverpelt is after you" Scratchface told the kit  
Sealedkit turned and rammed himself in to Scratchedface  
Scratchface was sent flying back."Why sealedkit"  
"How did you know I was not Scratchedface?" Silverpelt hissed as his pelt change back to the silver it was before.  
then Sealedkit turned in to Scratchedface."I'm Scratched Face" he purred  
"I see"Silverpelt licked his lips."You became the thing that kill your parenst protect him even  
" Naruto and I are the same,and i woudl ahte to see teh power of this scroll in your paws" Scrathedface told him.  
"With that scroll you can do WHATVEVER you wnat"Silverpelt contuied" The demon fox woudl use that power"  
"I see" Sealedkit thought."Even scratchface don't see me as me"  
"The nine tails would,but Sealedkit I see him as one of my expltain students, He may not work teh hardest, he may not be the best".Scrathedface went on"HE knows what it feel to have pain in your is not the nine tails." Scratchedface said."He..is A cat from Hidden IS Sealedkit" Scrathedface endded his speach.  
Sealedkit sat in in hdding palce not to far way, crying.  
"Nevermind" Silverpelt spat"I siad i woudl kill you later. I think I'll you right now"  
Silverpelt unsheated his claws.  
Just befor Silverpelt coudl kill Scratchedface Sealedkit ramded in to him  
"You souldn't have done that" Silverpelt let out a dark hiss  
"Do not lay a claw on Scratchedface,or I'll kill you" Sealedkit hissed a warring at the deranged silver tom.  
"Why didn't you stay hiding,run" Scrathedface told Sealedkit  
"You kill me.I'll rip you open befor you can reach my ear" Silverpelt spat  
"Try it snake heart,I'll return the pain a thousand tiems over and over" Sealedkit told him  
"Then do it,Nine tails" Silverpelt spat  
A smile crossed Sealedkit's face as many shadow clone copies of him where made  
"W-what's going on" Silverpelt hissed.  
"what's wronge weren't you gona kill he?" Sealedkit hissed  
'Sealedkit you have' Scratchedface thought to himself  
"Well then I'll start,kay" Sealedkit spat  
Silverpelt yollwed in fear as the mean Sealedkit cloans attced him  
'he did over 1000 shadow clones' Scrathedface purred.  
"I think i over did it" Sealedkit pured over joyed with what he had just done  
"Coem here Sealedkit i wnat to give you soem thing" Scratchedface pured to the young tom  
"Open your eyes" Scratched his told him  
Sealedkit opened his closed eyes.  
Scratchedface did not have his head band on.  
"congrtion Sealedpaw" Scrathedfcae meowed"Let go get some fresh kill"  
I want to tell him how hard life is gona be now that he is a Shinobi, but I'll save it till where eating.

**XDD end of story note...Silverpelt...remidns me of tigerstar...**

**Some chacter will be keeping there names, but that has to wait till later**

**Sorry if there is any wrong spellings...Spell check is being dumb...pages wil be shorted..Each page will be between 5-10 manga pages each so VERY short ^w^ but fast updates**


End file.
